


Goddess Of War -  WWE

by PsychoticGoddess



Series: Friend or Foe [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticGoddess/pseuds/PsychoticGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reigning WWE Diva stable, the Goddesses were going strong for two years. But after a vicious break up, the three took different paths. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

The Goddesses came to be when the WWE Divas division was falling behind in the summer of 2012. Three new-comers fresh from developmental; Ryder Orton, Angel Cage, and Bekka Bryan couldn't stand to see the disrespect that the female talent were getting. The three, even though being sisters of WWE superstars Randy Orton, Christian, and Daniel Bryan, weren't immediately put at the top like everyone expected them to be. They fought and clawed their way to becoming a point on the map what was World Wrestling Entertainment. One day, the three women came together and formed a team like no other, not only knocking down everything in their path but raising the Divas division on their shoulders one leap at a time. They earned the respect of the roster and became weapons of mass destruction, as well as claiming the locker room at their own.


	2. The End

        After the Goddesses' two year anniversary, the company felt like it would be best for the three to go their separate ways. Instead of the clean breakup that they hoped for, they were force to fall apart one by one. Starting with Ryder's storyline, the three stood in the middle of the ring discussing the great times they had together though the two years. As they reminisced, Paul Heyman popped in and said that he has had his eye on Ryder for awhile. He then made her an offer and without hesitation, she took it and called he story with the Goddesses to an end. The next to go was Angel, when she was dragged into the Authority with her boyfriend Seth Rollins. That then left an angry and dissatisfied Bekka, who was so hell-bent on revenge that she joined the Shield with intentions of breaking the Authority. They trusted her because she has had disputes with the higher-ups in the past, specifically Stephanie McMahon. Over time, her hatred for the Authority grew when they stripped her brother of the World Heavyweight Championship. That was the beginning of World War III, as these completely different universes collided. The rebel, the Authority figure, and the lone wolf with a sidekick clashed, beginning a knew era.


	3. First-Class

Ryder's POV  
        I stood up after I got the pinfall on Aj and slid out of the ring to meet my manager, Paul.  
        "You did superb!" Paul exclaimed.  
        "Of course I did! Don't act so surprised!" I rolled my eyes. He then tried to bring me in for a hug. "What did I say about touching me?" I glared, swatting his hands away.  
        "Don't?" He responded.  
        "Then don't touch me." I snapped. We then went backstage, where I found Paige and the title that was soon to be mine.  
        "Oh, hey Ryder." She said. I didn't respond, but instead walked passed her with my eyes stuck to the belt around her waist. I couldn't wait until Money in the Bank because that championship will be in good hands afterward.

        "Ryd, Mark wants to see you." one of the stagehands informed me. He probably wants to tell me that after MITB, I will be Divas champion. I step into his office.  
        "You summoned me?" I asked, sitting in the lumpy office chair.          
        "That, I did. I wanted to talk to you about your title opportunity at Money in the Bank." He replied. Bingo, what did I tell you?  
        "I knew this place would come to their senses! Having me as the Divas champion would be good for this place." I smirked. Mark raised an eyebrow,  
        "Actually, Ryder, I called you in to tell you that we are going to let Paige have the title until Summer Slam. But don't worry, that belt will be yours by Battleground." He spoke. I froze, realizing that all I've been given was false hope. I tried to keep a level-head,  
        "Alright, sounds... good. I'll see you later..." I then left the room. As soon as the door shut behind me, I let of a blood-boiling scream of frustration. I didn't want to wait that long, but I knew that once creative makes a decision, it's rarely ever changed unless it's for a good reason.


	4. Talk is Cheap

Bekka's POV  
        I stood in the Shield's hideout after Dean spoke as the camera rolled,  
        "I understand that you have it good right now, Rollins. But don't get too used to things being handed to you on a silver platter because when we deliver our own brand of ass-kicking to you, it will be handed to you in pieces and on each of our boots. But how could I forget my old buddy, Angel? Though she didn't attack me with a steel chair, I still felt betrayal when she left me alone to hop on your little 'bandwagon', clearly never hearing the term 'sisters before misters' in her entire existence! That's right, I'm coming for you too and trust me when I say that my size 11 combat boots will leave a lasting impression on your pretty little forehead when I'm finished with you." I promised, staring hatefully into the camera. Roman then stepped forward and had the last word,  
        "Believe that... brother." then it cut to the next match.  
  
        "Nice aggression on that last part." Dean complimented. I chuckled,  
        "That was nothing! You should see me when I'm  _really_  pissed off."  
        "I don't think I want to." He joked. I playfully punched his shoulder and we exited the dim room. We turned the corner and I saw Paige,  
        "Hey, I'll catch up with you two later." I tell Dean and Rome. They said goodbye and I stopped to talk to Paige.  
        "Someone's eyes were glue to your ass." She giggled. My eyebrow lifted,  
        "What are you talking about?" Paige pointed behind her,          
        " _That_  is what I'm talking about!" I looked to where she was pointing and saw Dean texting.  
        "Ambrose? No, you're clearly mistaken!" I defended. She playfully rolled her eyes. We continued to chat before we were interrupted by the two-toned traitor's pump-wearing girlfriend and my old stable-mate, Angel.


	5. Total Business

Angel's POV  
        "You ready, baby?" Seth asked, adjusting his trunks before his match. I nodded and we made our way out to Seth's new music. He was in a match against that knockoff Italian, Santino. As we walked to the ring, my heels clicked against the metal of the ramp. It felt good being in power. I stood at ringside as I watched my two-toned warrior take down the awkward foreigner.   
        1...  
        2...  
        3!  
  
        I clapped and made my way into the ring to congratulate my man. Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked back to the locker room.  
        "Great match, Rollins." Randy laughed.  
        "Thanks, I know." He replied. I sat in the locker room when I saw Paige and Bekka talking outside of the door, both holding their championships. It pissed me off knowing that Bekka, the drop-kicking mouthpiece of our old stable got to bring back the Women's title. I  _had_ the Diva's championship, but then they put it on the line in a Diva's gauntlet match, where Ryder got it. Then Ryder was put in one of those freakish Black Widow things and she lost it. I got up from the bench and walked out to the two girls and broke their conversation.  
  
        "Hey Bekka, I've been meaning to ask you a question." I spoke with a sort of "bitchy" tone. She took a deep breathe and turned my way,  
        "Alright, what is it?"   
        "I've wanted to know for awhile, what is it like to date outside of the company? I mean, you don't get to see your boyfriend around the workplace! It must be terrible!" I stated with a hint of sarcasm.   
        "Corey may not be on the main roster, but that doesn't mean he isn't in the company. NXT is a WWE production, too." She defended. I rolled my eyes,  
        "I guess so. Bad thing is, he hasn't been in a match in over 2 weeks." Bekka chuckled,  
        "Neither have half of the rookies on that show. You can't expect to do something every week when in developmental!" I stared at my nails and nodded like a cared,  
        "Mhm... yeah, real interesting. Let's change the subject, shall we? I saw you're promo and let me just say, I don't think those god-awful boots are coming anywhere near my face." She laughed and got in my face,  
        "You want me to give you a preview?" Paige was able to intervene before anything happened,  
        "Alright, ladies! Let's go our separate ways now and save this for next Monday." Bekka then shot me a dark glare and started walking down the hallway.


	6. The Best Return in the World

Ryder's POV  
        I arose from the canvas after I pinned Paige. I had a match with Cesaro against Paige and Wade Barrett and won. I knew I was one step closer to getting  _my_ championship. I started my way up the ramp when I heard a far too familiar tune:  
  
         _Look in my eyes, What do you see..._  
  
        I then saw my ex boyfriend, CM Punk come out from behind the curtain with a microphone,  
        "Yes, I'm back everybody and I'm here to take back what was mine... well, she still  _is_ mine. We never officially broke it off." Paul slipped me a mic and I retaliated,  
        "What are you talking about? You couldn't stand me being a Heyman girl and you left so that you didn't have to watch me become one!" I saw him take a deep breath before placing the mic back at his mouth,  
        "Look, I made a huge mistake. I let my hatred for Heyman get in between me and the two most important things to me: my career and you. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if it means you running up here and jumping into my arms." I then didn't hesitate to drop my mic and practically tackle him, giving him a huge kiss.  
  
         _Let light it up!_  
  
        I broke from the smooch to see AJ standing on the stage,  
        "Are you serious? Are you two  _really_ going to get back together right before you have a match for  _my_ championship this Sunday against Paige?" She asked. I took Punk's mic and groaned,  
        "Who gave this bitch a microphone?"  
        "Who gave  _this_ bitch the right to speak, period?" She retaliated. I slowly stepped up to the stage and laughed but instead of speaking, I gave her a big slap across the mouth. AJ fell down on impact. I took Punk's hand and we talked backstage.


	7. How to Win a Random Brawl

Bekka's POV  
        I maneuvered around the ring during Dean and Roman's match against Randy and Seth. Of course I was trying to keep my distance from Angel who just happened to be out there with me. I needed something to distract myself so that I wouldn't make a scene.  
        "I think I might join you guys over here." I told JBL and Micheal Cole as I grabbed a headset.   
        "I guess you could do that if it keeps you out of trouble." JBL chuckled, yet it wasn't funny.  
  
Angel's POV  
        I watched Bekka sit at the commentary table, which clearly Micheal and Bradshaw didn't want her there. I want to piss her off so bad because I knew that if I did, she would freak out and make a huge deal about it. I grabbed the second headset and stood on the opposite side of the table.  
        "Look how great my baby's doing out there! Don't you agree, Beks?" I pushed. She laughed,  
        "Angel, I don't think people want to hear you yap about your creampuff." Well, that backfired. I tried a different approach.  
        "It's going to be great when Randy or Seth get the World Heavyweight Championship. It'll be right back where it belongs." I stated. I could practically hear a fuse light inside of her.  
        "That title belongs to  _my_ brother. He beat Hunter's little puppets and Hunter himself for it all in one night. Try and tell me again how it shouldn't still be Daniel's?" I then chose to pick a card from Stephanie's playbook,  
        "Bekka, calm down! It isn't our fault that couldn't defend the title! I mean... he  _is_ a B+ player, right?" I pushed again. Bekka sprung up from her chair faster then my eyes could process and she started screaming,  
        "Daniel  _is_ an A+ player and your opinion is irrelevant!" I rolled my eyes with a playful grin and responded,  
        "So why are you so angry?" At the moment, I heard an explosion from the fuse that I had lit.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        "So why are you so angry?" Angel questioned. All of the sudden, a burst of anger soared through my body. I jumped up on the announce table and tackled her to the ground. We took turns hitting each other and when we rolled she had a chance to run. I chased Angel up the ramp and caught up before she could make it to the stage. I launched myself at her once more and I felt someone pull me off of her. I turned around and saw Seth. I wasn't surprised that he abandoned his partner to come to a brawl that he wasn't a part of. I got a glimpse of the action in the ring and I saw Roman cover Randy.  
        1...  
        2...  
        3!  
  
        I forgot all out the fight I was just in and slid into the ring with the guys. I watched as Seth pulled his girlfriend off the ground and when she glared at me, I blew a kiss to her to piss her off. I knew that this was far from over.


	8. News at it's Prime

Ryder's POV  
        "So you mean to tell me that my title match at Battleground is now a triple-threat?" I questioned. Mark shifted in his seat,  
        "Well, we feel like it would be best for business if Aj were in the picture since you have a feud brewing with her." I stood up from my seat,  
        "Alright. But just to make sure, what are the plans?" I wonder.  
        "Aj has the title now, so at Battleground you will get it and the plot will thicken."  
  
Bekka's POV  
        "I'm so sorry!" Paige exclaimed as she consoled me. Corey and I had a fight and ended up splitting. I guess that's what I get for dating a rookie. They get jealous of everything when it comes to dating someone on the main roster. He assumed that I had something going on with Ambrose, which he couldn't have been more wrong.  
        "It's total fine. Right now, he's the least of my problems. I have to face Angel and Seth at Battleground with a partner of my choice. Seth's the one who made the match, thinking that I would pick Dean as my partner so that he could 'control' him. I won't pick Ambrose because I don't want to give Seth and Angel that satisfaction and I sure as hell can't go with Roman sense he's in the fatal-fourway." I informed.  
        "Sounds like a predicament. Don't worry, you'll figure something out." Paige said. I nodded,  
        "I hope so."  
  
Angel's POV  
        "I know Bekka well enough to know that there is no way that she will find a partner other than Dean." I chuckled, sitting in Seth's lap.  
        "And I know that Ambrose is going to beg her to put him in the match." He laughed with me. I kissed his cheek,  
        "Does this make us geniuses?" I asked. Seth nodded,  
        "I'd say so."


	9. Battleground

Ryder's POV  
        I stood to my feet and felt something cold enter my hands. The Divas title. I held it up in triumph as I watched my two opponents squirm on the mat. It felt amazing to be carrying the championship that I had worked so hard to earn. It was finally mine.  
  
Angel's POV  
        I stood with Seth as Bekka made her way up the ramp. Could she possibly be in this alone? Her music cut and she grabbed a mic,  
        "Sadly for me, I was unable to find a partner in such short notice.  _Luckily,_  Santa came early this year." She then gestured to the entrance and the lights went out.  
  
         _Break the walls down...  
  
_         Out of the blue, pyro shot up and a figure with a light-up jacket appeared. The lights turned on and Seth was absolutely baffled. How the hell did she get Chris Jericho to be her partner? He got into the ring and Beks handed him her mic,  
        "It feels so good to be back! Welcome to...  _Battleground... is... JERICHO!"_  
  
Bekka's POV __  
1...  
        2...  
        3!  
  
        I watched as Chris pinned Seth, causing Angel to freak out. I stepped into the ring and held up his arm when out of nowhere, the lights went out. When they turned back on, Seth and Angel were no longer there and we were joined in the ring by none other than the Wyatts. I watched them stare us down before Chris pounced at Bray. I tried to fight as well but I ended up getting shoved to the floor. There were so many arms, I wasn't sure who had done it. I poked my head up to see Bray use Sister Abigail on Chris, do their strange pose, and then disappear.


	10. The Cold-Shoulder... or Wrist

Angel's POV  
        Summer Slam was right around the corner, which meant I got my chance at the Diva's title against Ryder, who I haven't spoken to since she left the team for Heyman. Being in cahoots with the Authority, I'm practically guaranteed the title and nothing was going to stand in my way... not even Bekka Bryan. Bekka was out with an injured wrist and will have a cast for 4 weeks, which will be 28 days. Luckily for her,  it takes 30 days without a title-defense to cause her to be stripped of the Women's championship. I would have taken that from her if it wasn't for the injury.  
  
Bekka's POV  
        "How did you even break it?" Roman asked, signing my cast.   
        "At Battleground when I was tossed out of the ring, I landed on it and it broke on impact. I didn't even notice until the adrenaline wore off." I answered.  
        "Well, hopefully you'll be back to kicking ass soon." He laughed. I frowned,  
        "I'll be out of the ring for 4 weeks, but at least I get to keep my title and defend it as soon as I get back." Roman and I went out separate ways I walked to Mark's office to discuss what to do with my injury.  
  
        "Well, we can't have you in the ring but that doesn't mean you can't interfere in matches." Mark informed me. I was immediately drawn to the conversation,  
        "You've got my full attention."  
  
Ryder's POV  
        I was pissed off. I was hitting everything in sight. There was no way that the chest of the Authority was getting my title. As much as I don't want to do it, I only have one idea that will insure that the title stays home with me. I'm normally completely confident that I will win my matches, but when it comes to the top-dogs who get what they want by sucking up and sucking  _other_  things; I'll need all the help I can get. I knock on the locker room where I'm positive that my business lies.  
        "Yes?" Paige questions, opening the door.  
        "Where's Bekka?" I asked, folding my arms.  
        "She's in a meeting with Mark, but I'll take a message." She tells. They must be discussing what she can and can't do while injured. I'll ask her about it when she gets back and considering that she wants only the worst of luck for Angel, she must have the same plan as I do.


	11. Crash

Ryder's POV  
        I stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone in my hand,  
        "So if Angel wants  _my_ title, she'll have to go through me and a steel cage." I exclaimed, causing the crowd to roar. The plan that I had come up with along with Bekka was to make the Diva's title match at Summer Slam a Hell in a Cell match. There were many details in the plan that were very thorough and well-constructed. It was virtually foolproof.  
  
Angel's POV  
        "She's planning something, I swear!" I yelled, pacing in the locker room.  
        "It's better then Bekka interfering. I mean, there's no way they'll let her do  _anything_ with that wrist injury." Seth told. I stopped and faced him,  
        "What if that's what she wants us to think?" I asked. Seth stood up and caressed my face,  
        "If that's the case, it doesn't matter. All that matters is you walking out of Summer Slam as Divas champ." I smiled, realizing that he knows what he's talking about.  
  
  
~ _That Sunday night at Summer Slam_ ~  
  
Bekka's POV  
        I stood at the gorilla, watching the match and waiting for my cue. When it got to where both Angel and Ryder were at the top of the cell, I sprinted down the ramp and began to climb. Angel was so focused on Ryder that she didn't even realize I had come out. With a microphone in my hand, I began to speak,  
        "Angeeel!" I dragged out her name. Angel whipped around to the sound of my words. I continued to speak. "How about we finish this the way that we started it?  _Together!"_ I then threw the mic down and sent all of my bodyweight crashing toward Angel into a spear. Within seconds, I felt light as air before pain shot through my body following a series of loud crashes. Those crashes turned into distant ringing sounds before everything fell silent.


End file.
